


You are so much more

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: After Danny tells steve about what Amanda said about him marrying Rachel and then watching Danny walk away from them during lunch. Steve tells off Amanda.Steve then visits Rachel and they end up having a heart to heartSteve shows Danny just how amazing and good enough he is,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I had to revamp the story, I redid the whole story, so I hope you all like it.

Danny is having a hard day after finding out he and Steve have to be bodyguards for his ex mother in law, the very women who refused to give him her blessing to marry Rachel and made their marriage hell Everytime they saw her.

Danny and Steve arrive at the hotel she is staying at, Steve looks at Danny I mean really looks at him can see how upset Danny is at seeing her again after all these years, Steve and Danny head up her floor, Steve says I am just here for support, Danny smiles at what Steve says. Danny sags his shoulders as he knocks on the hotel door, Amanda opens the door and starts to give Danny a hard time, she looks at Steve like he was a piece of meat, then she tells them about how her luggage was lost and she has to go shopping, she pours two glasses of expensive campaign and hands one to Steve who can see how much this hurts Danny.

Amanda tells Danny to call for a limo, then they head off to go shopping then her book signing, Amanda buys Steve expensive cuff links the hurt look is back then Steve gives them back and says I can't accept these, then they head inside the mall for her book signing.

At the book signing, Danny reveals to Steve how he flew to England to ask for her blessing to marry Rachel but she made it clear I wasn't going to get it and that I wasn't good enough for her daughter, she made our marriage hell, she will never treat me like I am good enough that's the reason Rachel and I won't be getting back together plus I can't get past her lying about Charlie being mine.

After a couple of hours, Amanda is ready for lunch she says she starving Danny makes a few ideas but Amanda asks Steve who has an idea. They arrive at Kamekona shrimp truck, Danny goes and orders the food while Steve and Amanda sit at the picnic table Steve says that is one amazing guy, Amanda says Danny or the other one Steve says Danny just then Danny returns with food then Amanda says this looks Devine thanks for bringing me here 

Danny has had enough of being treated like crap Danny says if I brought you here you would call me cheap Amanda says Daniel you are being over emotional Danny says fine you will think I am being childish but enjoy your lunch and rest of your day then Danny gets up and heads back to his car and goes home.

Back at the table, Steve sees how hurt Danny is by both her and Rachel then 

" You are a piece of work now I know where Rachel gets it from I have watched you treat Danny like crap all day and said nothing til now I don't know you but I know Danny better than you or your daughter ever will Danny moved here for a sweet angel named grace your daughter has hurt Danny so much than Danny could ever hurt her Rachel lied about Charlie made Danny feel like crap while she was married to Stan I will always put Danny first you are a cruel heartless bitch who I sadly had the misfortune of meeting do me a huge favor and stay the hell away from Danny " Steve says as he gets up from the the table and heads off to go see Rachel then go find Danny.

Flipper gives Steve a ride to HP where he gets into his truck and drives over to see Rachel.

Steve pulls his truck up into Rachel's drive way and gets out of the car, Steve walks up to the and knocks it 

Soon the door opens Charlie jumps into his arms yelling Uncle Steve Steve steps inside sees that Rachel is watching them then 

" My mother said I should be expecting a visit from you " Rachel said as they head into the living room she sits on the couch

Steve sits on the other couch as Charlie runs off to play in his room then 

" You impressed my mother by defending Danny like you did " Rachel said as she looks at Steve 

" I will always protect Danny from being hurt or mistreated " Steve said in a crispy voice 

" Can you please be honest with me are you in love with Danny please don't lie to me " Rachel said in a soft and gentle voice

" Yes I am Danny is an amazing man who has made me feel more loved than anyone has he has fought for me more than anyone he keeps me grounded and I am so in love with him " Steve said as he looks at Rachel

Then Rachel moves over to kneel in front of Steve taking his hand and

" Promise me you will take care of him love him like he so deserves to be show him that he matters to you " Rachel says while looking into his eyes 

" Yes I will " Steve says as he looks at Rachel who is now sitting next to him

Rachel says he's all yours and I just want him to be happy Steve smiles at her as he stands up and says I have to plan a party for Danny.

Steve leaves Rachel's and heads home to plan a party for Danny with the teams help, it's going to be a great night for Danny hopefully Danny is okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comforts Danny

Steve goes home, but when he pulls into his driveway he sees Danny's car, Steve gets out of the car and walks inside sees no sign of Danny so he looks outside there sitting in the sand just watching the water was Danny who was still in his suit his jacket and tie are both gone

Steve walks down to the beach and over to where Danny is sitting Steve sees his shoes and socks are sitting next to him. Steve walks over to him sits down next to him Danny looks at Steve then back at the dark water then 

" I thought you were going to be helping Mandy for the night I would have been gone before you got back " Danny said still not looking at Steve 

" I was wondering where you were and if you were okay " Steve says as he looks out at the water

" I have been sitting here for hours wondering why you didn't say anything just let her treat me like crap I thought our friendship meant more guess I was wrong again and everyone wonders why I am so negative cause I have to protect myself from being hurt " Danny says as he stands up and brushes off the sand 

" Yes Danny you mean more than just our friendship yes I defended you to both of them I would do anything and everything to protect you Danny" Steve says softly from his place in the sand

" Both of who " Danny asks confused as to who they are 

" Rachel and her mom " Steve says as he watches Danny sit back down on the sand

" What why did you defend me " Danny asks looking at Steve

" Why I will tell you why cause I hate how Amanda treated you today and I hated Rachel for hurting you so much all the lies you are the only person in my life who has shown me what unconditional love is you have made me feel loved needed and wanted no one has ever made me feel that way not even Catherine you have always been there for me loving me and welcoming me into your family Danny we went from hating each other to I can't see my life you went to North Korea and Afghanistan for me you fought to clear my name you are always here for me " Steve says as he looks out at the water

" Steve I did all that cause you are the reason I stayed on this island you made this island home for me and my children you were there for me when no one else was you gave me a job even when we hated each other we still were ohana that hasn't changed all I have ever wanted was for you to be happy and to you are loved always " Danny said as he looked at his best friend 

" When I came home I planned to only stay to solve my father's murder but then I found a reason to stay I found the missing piece of me I found a family that made me feel like I am important that I am loved wanted and needed no one has ever made me feel like that not even Catherine yes I loved her and thought she was going to be my forever but I was still missing something but I figured out what I was missing when I finally ready to admit that I am in love with you Danny I am so scared of losing you that's why I didn't want you to be involved in the revenge for Joe's murder Joe knew what you meant to me he saw it before I did hell even Rachel knows how much I am in love with you Danny " Steve said softly not knowing what Danny is going to say 

Danny moved over closer to Steve placed a hand on the side of his face drawing him closer leaning in placing his lips on Steve's kissing him softly, Steve turns into the kiss gently pushes Danny back on to the sand intertwining their fingers above Danny's head as the kiss grew from a soft and sweet kiss to a hungry want kiss soon Steve has his body covering Danny's and he is kissing his way along Danny's cheek then his jaw then down to his neck where he latches on sucking hard soon leaving a huge love bite on his neck then moving back up to his lips kissing Danny felt so good he never wanted to stop

Steve was so lost in the kiss that he didn't see Danny flip them over so Danny was now on top of him Steve's arms wrapped around Danny drawing him down and more into their first kiss a kiss that was full of promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny spend the night together

After placing another kiss to Danny's inviting lips, Steve stands up brushes the sand off then helps Danny up who brushes the sand off too. Steve holds out his hand to which Danny took it their fingers intertwined together, as Steve leads them back to his house Danny rests his head against Steve's arm as they walk back to the house.

Once in side the house, Danny says I need a shower Steve smiles kisses Danny on the neck as he leads Danny upstairs to his very nice bathroom, Danny strips off his clothes turns on the shower letting it warm up.

A few seconds later, Danny steps into the shower letting the water run over his body then leans his head back letting the water run through his hair then he steps under the water again he has his back to the door Steve steps into the shower slips his hands around Danny's waist kissing his neck as Danny leans back into Steve Danny's eyes close as Steve kisses his way up to Danny's lips soon they are kissing Steve lifts Danny against the wall as Danny's legs wrap around Steve's waist the kissing turns into intense need and want.

Steve turns off the shower never breaking the kiss then carrys Danny into the bedroom laying Danny down on the bed then covering his body with his with in moments they are making love for the first time.

The next morning

Danny slowly wakes up looking around he knows that he is in Steve's bed a smile forms as he thinks about last night about making love with steve, not only was it their first time but it was also their first kiss one that Danny is hoping will be his last first kiss, Danny snuggles deeper into Steve's arms as he feels lips kissing him on the head Danny lifts his head and sees Steve is awake then leans up and kisses Steve who rolls them over so Danny was on his back with Steve covering him Danny wraps his arms around Steve's neck as steve kisses down his neck only to latch on to his neck and suck on it leaving a huge hickey on it.

After a morning of fooling around, Steve and Danny get up both getting dressed and heading to work both have huge smiles on their faces.


End file.
